Treinta trazos
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Jio se ve a sí mismo a través del cristal, ve oscuridad y el apogeo de toda la maldad conocida por el hombre. Ve sufrimiento, miedo. Ve, y piensa "Así soy yo, no hay nada que hacer, nadie querría enamorarse de Satanás" entonces alguien más se refleja con él. Es ella, quien desmiente el pensamiento y difumina aquel horrible reflejo. —Jio/Ruby.


**Renuncia: **todo de Seishi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **a estas alturas resulta redundante "prometer" que no me inmiscuiré en nuevos Fandoms, incluyendo los abandonados so, al diablo con todo. Este es el primer (y único) manga que he terminado y mi favorito, recientemente empecé a comprarlo aunque lo leí hace varios años, por ende lamento la falta de spoilers (!)

* * *

**TREINTA TRAZOS.**

**001. Hielo** [SPOILER]

Son opuestos, lo sabe. Ruby es un ángel y él un demonio. Ruby es luz y él oscuridad. Ruby es bondad, él maldad. Más a su lado todo es cálido, y es que Ruby, sin saberlo, ha destruido su coraza de hielo.

**002. Secreto**

Ni Ball ni Cross son capaces de comprender aquel juego de miradas que ellos se dedican a la luz de la luna entre risas ahogadas, sonrojos nunca vistos y una vaga sensación de bienestar.

**003. Espejo**

Jio se ve a sí mismo a través del cristal, ve oscuridad y el apogeo de toda la maldad conocida por el hombre. Ve sufrimiento, miedo. Ve, y piensa «Así soy yo, no hay nada que hacer, nadie querría enamorarse de Satanás» entonces alguien más se refleja con él, una imperceptible luz rodeada de amor. Es _ella_, quien desmiente el pensamiento y difumina aquel horrible reflejo.

**004. Tintero** [SPOILER]

Este no es su cuerpo, a final de cuentas. No importa que tanto se niegue a la idea, es cierta. Pero Ruby lo quiere así, tan raro, tan vacío. Y una certeza aun más grande lo inunda: «no es mi cuerpo, pero sí mis sentimientos.»

**005. Nostalgia** [SPOILER]

— Yo no lloro —dice, renuente y con los ojos ardiendo mientras la brisa los acompaña, de pie, frente a esas tumbas. Y no, no llorará. Lo que le duele, más que sus muertes sin razón, es que creyó que podría tener una familia. Pero no, no va a llorar. Cómo, si no le queda llanto para ello.

**006. Sepia** [SPOILER]

Siempre quiso conquistar el mundo, un mundo colorido, brillante y desbordante de esperanzas. Ahora no importa. Todo se volvió tan apagado. Ruby se fue, dejando únicamente cenizas a su paso.

**007. Olvido**

Algunas veces se despierta jadeando y entre gritos de una pesadilla. En ella hay una chica, de cabellos aguamarina y sonrisa fácil. Tiene su nombre en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, desiste en recordarlo y vuelve a dormirse, consciente de que algo —_alguien_— falta en su vida.

**008. Travesura** [GEN]

Un brillo divertido inunda sus ojos de distintos colores al tiempo que se esconde, paciente. Entonces Ruby entra a la habitación gritando:

— ¡¿Jio, carajo, dónde has puesto mi ropa?! —y lo fulmina con la vista, portando únicamente una sencilla toalla de baño.

**009. Mordida**

No le agrada la manera en que Ruby le sonríe al tipejo de Cross y qué él la mire con extraña cordialidad, su territorio está siendo invadido. Y cómo todo buen lobo, decide establecer sus límites. Ruby suelta un gritito y lo observa ofuscada en cuánto su sonrisa se torna pintoresca. En su opinión, sus _colmillos_ han hecho un buen trabajo.

**010. Corsé**

Ruby es todo menos femenina, por ello, al verla usando un vestido elegante en aquella fiesta, Jio cree estar dormido. Un breve vistazo debajo de la prenda y un golpe en la cara le confirman que no se trata de ningún sueño, eso, y que ese corsé parecía estarla asfixiando.

**011. Tempestad** [SPOILER]

Satán ríe huecamente, su terror ha pasado, se aleja, con ella. Jio grita con impotencia, estirando la mano para que Ruby la coja, para que no lo deje. Más Ruby se pierde y algo se rompe. Lo ha abandonado, todos lo hacen.

**012. Lujuria**

Ambos han cambiado tanto en todos esos años. Y Jio sabe que debería temer por ello, temer a lo desconocido. Duda solo un instante, y Ruby aspira fuerte, guiando sus manos por las curvas de su cuerpo. El miedo se evapora y Jio prosigue, besando su frente, su nuca, su cuello, sus pechos. Lo único que no cambia, es el sentimiento.

**013. Pies**

Corre deprisa, entre trompicones y raspones, intentando alcanzar un futuro donde sólo estén ellos dos, siempre juntos.

**014. Sangre**

Toda su vida estuvo adornada en bermellón, y lágrimas ajenas. Porque era malo, muy malo. Luego llegó Ruby, y con ella, la sangre entre sus manos comenzó a borrarse, lentamente. Aunque sabía que siempre estaría presente en los confines de su memoria, ensuciando.

**015. Poema** [GEN]

— No se me dan bien la lírica y los versos, pero quiero transmitirte, al menos, lo que siento. Yo soy la vida que ya tengo, tú eres la vida que me falta. ¿Iremos muy juntos, hasta el fin del tiempo?

— Jio… ¡deja de leer eso y duérmete, yoh!

— ¡Nu! Deja de espiarme Ball.

**016. Caballo** [GEN]

Ruby creía que no la veía, lo cierto es que al montar sonreía más que antes. Quizás pensaba en los paseos que hizo así con su padre, quizás en otra cosa que desconocía. No importaba, tenía la certeza de que junto a esos animales él también se alegraba. Iban trotando por mundo, hacia sueños.

**017. Estropicio** [SPOILER]

Jio los observa alternadamente, a ella y a él. Ese hombre la ha hecho llorar, se encargará de darle su merecido. No importa si es el padre de Ruby, o la reencarnación de Dios, no dejará que le haga daño, nunca más.

**018. Lirios** [GEN]

Comprar flores era una cursilería. A Ruby ni siquiera le importaban. Sin embargo, Jio las compró de todos modos. No para ella, por supuesto. A veces le gustaba olerlas, rememorando montañas rocosas y un lobo gruñón vagando por ellas.

**019. Medias**

Parpadea, una, dos, tres veces. Hasta se sorprende por el mero pensamiento que Ball le ha inculcado sin querer. La mira fijamente y ella sonríe, ignorante. Seguro le pega si se entera que ha tenido curiosidad por saber que hay debajo de sus terrosos pantaloncillos.

**020. Atardecer** [SPOILER]

Jio la estrecha en sus brazos, temeroso de perderla otra vez, Ruby corresponde el abrazo, con lágrimas acariciándole las mejillas. Su corazón late a ritmos insospechados y Jio descubre que también necesita llorar, en su lugar, pronuncia un quedo «Bienvenida» mientras, el sol desaparece, llevándose sus miedos.

**021. Sábana**

Hace frío, mucho frío, pero se siente extrañamente bien compartiendo un pedazo de tela con Ruby, frente a una fogata, bajo las estrellas. Quizás la comida le ha sentado mal y por eso tiene fiebre, quizás.

**022. Bufanda** [GEN]

Le gustaba la calidez que desprendía, la promesa de que sin importar a dónde fuera, o qué tan lejos estuvieran uno del otro, Zero velaría siempre por él, aullando bajo la luna.

**023. Anillo**

Había millones en el mundo, Cross tenía cinco de ellos, uno en cada dedo. A Jio nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como aquel que relucía en el aparador. Se cuestionó, internamente, si conquistar el mundo valía tanto como conquistarla a ella con la pequeña joya en cuestión.

**024. Grieta**

No había sino un pequeño orificio, un defecto de fábrica, en la muralla que alzó en torno a su corazón. Fue Ruby quién se encargó de la tarea, destruyendo los muros con su mera aceptación.

**025. Subterráneo** [GEN]

No es una estupidez imposible, sino sueño que los demás no logran comprender. Pero ya llegará el día en que todos aquellos que lo despreciaron y se burlaron de él lo tendrán que ver alzando sus cabezas. Hasta entonces, se mantendría bajo tierra, oculto.

**026. Perdón** [SPOILER]

Se miran a los ojos y las palabras sobran «Perdón por tardarme tanto en regresar a tu lado.»

**027. Hambre** [GEN]

Al primer mordisco los ojos se le humedecen. Zero lo observa, con cierta discreción y después de tragar, Jio le sonríe. Es la primera comida que ha tenido en semanas, y no hace otra cosa que hipar. Qué vergüenza, se dice, y continúa comiendo, entre lágrimas.

**028. Carne**

Está buena, admite con algo de pena. Y no se refiere a la carne que muerde y desgarra vorazmente. Sus ojos están fijos en Ruby, quién come ajena a sus pensamientos. Jio traga y se sonroja. Sí, está muy buena, más no es suya.

**029. Obsesión**

Puede que esté mal visto, pero se ha vuelto imprescindible para él cuidarla. No es sobreprotector, y aun así se encuentra observándola por las noches, dormida. Nota que la quiere, que está enloqueciendo, seguramente.

**030. Monstruo** [SPOILER]

El monstruo ha quedado atrás con su sacrificio y solo queda un joven, que hacía no mucho tuvo un sueño. El joven ha muerto, más no el sueño. Porque Ball sabe que siempre resplandecerá, allá arriba, y que Jio, de uno u otro modo, siempre lo cuidará, junto a Ruby. Los amigos hacen eso, a final de cuentas.

**#FIN**


End file.
